


JP Killed

by Anonomouse646



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonomouse646/pseuds/Anonomouse646
Summary: JP Killed.





	JP Killed

“Morning sir.”  
“Morning Dwayne.”  
“Morning sir.”  
“Morning Florence. Er, where’s JP?”  
“He had a bit too much to drink last night inspector. I suspect he might be a bit late.” Humphrey laughed.  
“Yes, I suppose he will be. Anyway, Florence what did you manage to find out about Lucy Hargreaves?”  
“I managed to reach her employer back in the UK and she was fired 3 months ago for fraud.”  
“Really?” Humphrey said coming over to her. At this moment a man appears at the door sweating.  
“There’s been an incident on the shoreline, you should come now.” Humphrey immediately drops his things and they all leave the police department.  
“Dwayne! Florence!” He shouts as he goes to the truck.

They pull up by the docks and get out of the truck. They can see a person lying between the rocks.  
“What is it chief?”  
“There’s someone between the rocks.” Humphrey calls out as he approaches the person. Florence and Dwayne are catching him up when they see Humphery stop just before the person.  
“Oh my God.” They hear him say.  
“What is it sir?” Florence calls.  
“It’s JP.” Humphrey replies before disappearing behind some rocks.  
“What?!” Dwayne exclaims before rushing towards the scene with Florence.  
“JP, it’s Humphery. Can you hear me?” Humphrey calls before turning JP over onto his back. “Oh good Lord.” He exclaims as he sees the blood that covers the side of his head. Humphrey feels for a pulse as Dwayne and Florence arrive.  
“JP.” Dwayne manages to say. Florence is silent as Humphrey shakes his head and turns to them.  
“He’s dead.”  
“No.” Dwayne struggles to say as he comes closer to JP’s body. JP’s eyes are open and Humphrey closes them slowly. Humphrey plays with his hands while Dwayne kneels down next to JP and takes off his hat. They remain there in silence until Humphrey says quietly,  
“Florence.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Would you please take Dwayne home. I need to call the commissioner.”  
“Of course. Dwayne.” Dwayne slowly stands up and Florence helps him back to the car.  
“You know where I am Dwayne, if you need me.” Humphrey calls after them. “Commissioner.”  
“Inspector, what can I do for you?”  
“There’s no easy way to say this.” Humphrey laughs nervously before becoming stern looking at JP, “Officer JP Hooper has been murdered. I was, er, wondering if you could find another team who could investigate this murder.”


End file.
